How Do You Spell Love?
by Xcetera
Summary: A series of EdWin drabbles/oneshots. COMPLETE! Thanks to all of the reviewers!
1. He Never Came Back

**I have decided that I must start uploading something, or my account on Fanfiction would be pointless. So, a collection of EdWin drabbles, to keep myself entertained untill my other story is finished (I am on Chapter Six, to let you know). And if you don't like EdWin, please don't read this just so you can complain about how you don't like EdWin. I don't appreciate those kind of reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or any related material whatsoever.**

I loved him so much. He was everything to me. Even when he wasn't there, he was a constant presence.

Always, I would be thinking of a new automail design for him. Always, I checked the post office to see if he remembered to write. Always, I dusted the picture of the three of us in my room (even if it wasn't dusty). I was forever looking forward to the day he and his brother would suddenly show up at our door.

Yes, I would throw my wrench at him and badmouth him, but that look in his eyes told me he knew. He knew I loved him. And I knew he loved me. We never talked about it though. People were always telling us that we needed to get a move on, but honestly, we were perfectly fine with this wordless relationship. In fact, I was afraid that I might not love him anymore if we spoke about it. He might think the same, but, other than his feelings for me, he hid his emotions very well.

The only reason I let him go each and every time is because I knew he would come back. I just knew he would. Then the letter came.

_The Full Metal Alchemist Edward Elric has been declared MIA_. Only MIA though. Not dead. MIA. I hadn't read the rest of the letter though. I didn't need to. That one sentence still left some hope in me. So I waited and waited and waited.

But

he

never

came

back.

**Review Review Review! I really liked this one. I wrote it in Math class, so maybe the boring-ness of math rubbed off on it (I really hope not), but I am pleased with it.**


	2. The Whole World For You

**Hey, three reviews! That makes me very happy! Even more reason to write these. Now, I've just realized that even though these drabbles are listed under humor, the first two are in no way humorous. So, the next couple will be! But I really wanted to write these first two, so please forgive my depressed-ness. Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any other related material whatsoever**

"Ed?" He hesitated, his hand hovering over the doorknob. It had taken much of his willpower just to walk to the door. Maybe pausing wasn't a good idea.

"Promise you'll come back?" The sentence stung like salt in a cut. Her words wavered slightly, as if being on the verge of tears. Which she probably was. Now he couldn't possibly walk away without answering. Her voice did funny things to his chest.

"Winry," his voice came out very quiet and very serious, "I'm going to tell you the truth, because after all you've been through, you deserve that much." A momentary feeling of regret passed through him. Would it have been better if he had lied? Given her a false hope? No. He had been doing that for way too long.

Without turning to face her, Ed finished his statement, "I'm not coming back."

Her reaction was almost instantaneous. Her chair clattered to the floor as she stood, and she flew across the room to grip his arm.

"No!" He moved to look at her when she tugged on his arm relentlessly. There was a frightened, desperate, and urgent look on her face. He looked away.

"Yes Winry. I can't come back from this alive."

"But-."

"You heard what Mustang said!" Ed snapped. He didn't mean for the words to come out so cold. He just wanted to leave before Winry really did convince him that staying with her was better, "It's a suicide mission!"

"Then why are you going?"

"Father wants to sacrifice all of Amestris for a Philosopher's Stone! That's what the Promised Day is! I cannot simply just sit here and wait for my country to die! I have to do something, even if it costs me my life!"

"What about Al?" Winry cried. Tears dribbled down her face, "What about Pinako? Everybody you know in Central? Are you just going to leave them?"

"They'll be dead if I don't sacrifice myself!" Anger had flared up in Ed. Winry was being selfish, and he was pretty sure she knew it. Love never was rational after all.

Winry's lip quivered slightly, and she whispered, "What about me?"

The way her words came out, the timbre of her voice, the way she gripped his arm. It was killing him. So many emotions ran through him it was hard to keep track of them all.

He was going to die, and he had accepted that fact. Winry, however, was unable to. Guilt filled him. He left her so many times, and the last time he was going to leave her, he was never coming back. Never.

The word _never_ sparked something within him and he jerked around to grab Winry's shoulders.

"Winry," he said, "Maybe you can never see me again, but I can tell you one thing. I love you."

The fact that he was kissing her didn't register until a couple moments later, when he had leaned down to touch his lips to hers. He idly remembered all those times he could have kissed her, but then chose not to. He had wanted to keep Winry at a distance, to keep her safe. But he was going to die soon. That would be the ultimate safety for her.

Winry tensed under his grip at first, not expecting this sudden action. She relaxed slightly, loosening her grip on his arm, and instead sliding her hand down to grasp his. It felt so delicate, so breakable, in his automail hand. It only made the fact that she was precious to him even more blatantly obvious.

Slowly, he pulled back, and stared into her blue eyes, full of shock, full of love. Kissing her was a mistake, he realized. She would never let him go now. His heart ached as he slid a hand behind her neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Winry would never forgive him for this, he knew. She would spend hours wondering if she could've done something to stop him. She would cry. That was an unavoidable fact. Ed wished that, maybe she would understand, and not cry over his necessary death. That, however, was just a wish. And so he pinched.

She flinched, and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. She slumped forward, unconscious, into his arms. He cradled her light body for a moment, before arranging her against the wall, on the floor.

Ed swept a lock of hair from her forehead. She really was beautiful.

"Please don't be sad Winry. If you looked at it from my point of view, you would understand."

He would give up the whole world for her. That and much more.

He stood, and opened the door.

But, he had to look at it logically. The whole world was worth more than just one person.

He cried anyways.

***Sniff* I love this one, but it's so friggin SAD! I wonder how on earth I got so depressing....**


	3. The First Time They Met

**I'm not too pleased with this one, but I really wanted to write one about their first meeting with Winry. It's not romance, but it ties in, if you think about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

"Come on," Trisha urged her four year old up the steps of the porch, "If you dilly-dally, you won't be able to meet the new neighbors."

"But I don't wanna meet the neighbors!" Ed complained. Trisha sighed. Why did he have to get the stubborn gene?

"The Rockbells are very nice people. They have a daughter your age. You'll have someone to play with!" Ed frowned and crossed his arms.

"I bet she's really boring," he grumbled.

Al, on the other hand, was positively ecstatic to meet the Rockbells, and was completely oblivious to his brother's gloom as Trisha rang the doorbell. A moment passed, and a pleasant looking woman with blonde hair answered the door.

"Trisha," she greeted, "How good to see you. Come in, come in." The house was small, but comfortable, and gave off an aura of friendliness when they walked in.

"I'm sorry, but my husband is out on a trip," The woman said.

"Oh, that's alright. Ed, Al." She crouched by her two boys, "This is Sarah. Say hello." Al happily greeted Sarah, but Ed didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry, Ed's very shy." He blushed, but didn't say anything. Suddenly, footsteps echoed down the stairs, and a girl his age appeared.

"Mama? Who are those people?" she asked curiously, stepping onto the main floor.

"Winry, these are the Elrics. They live in the next house over." Winry smiled brightly, "Hello. I'm Winry." Sarah smiled and turned to Ed and Al.

"Why don't you two go play with Winry outside?" Winry happily took them outside, much to the disgruntlement of Ed. He trailed farther back, watching his brother and Winry from a distance.

"So, what do you want to play Al?" she asked, sitting on the grass. She had blonde hair like her mother, and bright blue eyes that rivaled the sky.

"Tag is a fun game to play. Right, Brother?" Al turned to Ed.

"Tag is boring. I don't want to play," He sat on the ground, and looked away from the other two.

"Suit yourself," Al shrugged and began to play tag with Winry.

Ed tried to ignore the laughing and playful calls of, "You're it!" He kept reminding himself that he did not want to be here.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over him, and he looked up to see Winry.

"Are you sure you don't want to play?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Ed grunted.

"But aren't you lonely sitting here all by yourself?" Winry asked, sitting down beside him. Ed _was_ lonely sitting here by himself, but he wasn't going to say that.

"I'm fine."

Winry sighed, "Well, I'm tired of playing tag, so I'm going to sit with you." Ed looked up, surprised, "Really?"

"Yep," she grinned, "I think that you're going to be a fun person to talk to. Mama said that I had good…" She wrinkled her brow, "Inkstinkts."

Ed giggled, "You pronounced it wrong. It's instincts."

"Wow. You're really smart!" Ed smiled tentatively, "Not really. I just read it in a book, that's all."

"That still makes you smart." Winry smiled happily, "You must have a really big brain to make up for your shortness."

"Hey! Who're you calling short?" Ed jumped up, and Winry laughed as he began chasing her around.

"Short, short, short!" she called out, making him even more annoyed.

"I'm gonna get you!"

"Hey, are we playing tag again?" Al asked, chasing after Ed, "I'm it!" Within moments, the three of them were running around, laughing, and chasing each other until they were so tired they collapsed on the ground.

"That was really fun," Winry said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah," Ed and Al agreed.

"Will you come over tomorrow to play?" The two boys sat up, and grinned, "Yep!"

"That's good. Mama and Papa are always very busy, so I don't have anyone to play with." Ed and Al looked at each other, then back to Winry.

"Don't worry Winry, with us around, you'll always have someone to play with!" Ed said. Winry sat up, "Really? Oh, thank you so much!" She embraced them both, and Ed felt himself blush.

"Don't hug us! We're boys!" Winry laughed and let them go.

Soon, they had to leave though, and they waved avidly to Winry as they walked away.

"It looks like you've made a new friend," Trisha said, holding their hands as they walked.

"Uh-huh. Winry is really nice," Ed said.

"Really, really nice," Al added. Trisha smiled. She hadn't seen her boys this happy since _he_ left.

**In case you don't know, the _he_ Trisha is referring to is Hohenheim. The time period is right after he left, so Trisha is feeling very alone. It's not apparent in my drabble, but you get the idea.**


	4. I Called Dibs!

**This one is most definitely my favorite so far. Although, I think I'm going insane from writing from the persepctive of little kids. I'm thinking like a little kid! It's scary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material whatsoever.**

Al shivered as he got back into the bed, "Brother, I'm cold."

"Well, don't get up to go to the bathroom. It doesn't help I have to go with you," Ed grumbled, getting into the bed as well, "Why can't you go to the bathroom by yourself?"

"Because Winry said that a monster lived behind the toilet. If I go alone, he'll get me!" Ed rolled his eyes, "Winry was just pretending."

"But what if she wasn't?" Al pulled the covers closer.

"Scaredy-cat," Ed teased.

"Winry wouldn't complain about going to the bathroom with me," Al said defensively. Ed snickered, "Winry's a _girl_ Al. Girls don't go to the bathroom with boys."

"She could if she was my wife," Al sat up, "That's it! I'll marry Winry! Then you don't have to go to the bathroom with me! She can!"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard Al. I'm the one who's going to marry Winry."

Al pouted, "I call dibs!"

"Al, you can't call dibs on marrying someone. I'm the oldest, so I get to be married first."

"But that's not fair Brother! I always wanted to get married before you!"

"No, I wanted to first!"

"No I wanted to!"

"No, I did!"

"What is going on?" Trisha asked, walking in, "Why are you two fighting at this hour?"

"I want to marry Winry, but Ed won't let me!" Al said.

"And I called dibs on marrying Winry!"

"Hey, you said no calling dibs!"

"Boys," Trisha said, sitting on the bed, "Did you ever think that maybe you should ask Winry who she wants to marry?"

"No," they both said simultaneously.

"Well, both of you ask her, and she can choose."

"Okay, fine," Ed grumbled, and they both lay down again. Trisha kissed both of their cheeks, "Go to sleep now."

As she was closing the door though, she heard Ed whisper, "Winry's most definitely going to choose _me_."

***Sigh* I crack myself up sometimes. The infamous fight of who's going to marry Winry. Lovin it. Review!!!!!**


	5. The Birthday Present

**Okay, so I really wanted to write a drabble about Ed and Al coming back. I always imagined that it would be cloudly, so that's the setting for it. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material**

Winry sat at the kitchen table, tapping the piece of paper with her pencil, "What else do we need?" she asked, "What about milk? I thought we ran out yesterday."

"I found a carton in the back," Pinako replied, wiping down the window with a wet cloth.

"Okay that should be it, right Grandma? Oh no, wait." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I'm inviting some girls over for my birthday this weekend. I'll go pick up something to drink. Maybe some wine?" There was no reply from Pinako, and Winry turned around, "Grandma? Is everything okay?"

"Winry, I think you'd better go outside," Pinako said. Winry was confused. She had never seen her grandmother act like this before. Winry shrugged. Must be old age.

She stood, and opened the door. It was slightly chilly outside, with a light gray cover of clouds. She squinted her eyes in the direction Pinako had been looking. Faintly, she could see the shape of three, no two people walking. They were far enough away that Winry couldn't tell if they were getting farther away, or coming closer.

"Grandma, it's just some people walking on the road. What's the big deal?" Pinako stared at her in disbelief.

"You mean you don't recognize them?"

The way she said that sentence, the sentence itself, made Winry's heart pace speed up. No, it couldn't be. She ran outside again, but she still couldn't tell. Hope gripped her and she dashed forward, down the road, towards the two figures.

They were quiet a ways away and soon, she was breathing heavily, but she had to know. She just had to. Within moments, it was unmistakable.

The one on the right was slightly shorter, with blonde hair tied tightly into a ponytail. The one on the left, slightly taller, had short dark blonde hair. It was them.

She sped up, running as fast as humanely possible for her. Two years. It had been two years since last seeing them, and three years before that for the one on the right. Emotions exploded through her and a scream bubbled up in her throat.

"ED!" She slammed into him, knocking him over. He made a sound of surprise as they fell, hitting the road painfully hard. But Winry didn't care. She didn't care at all. He was here, and she was holding him, and she was never letting go. She sobbed into his chest, unable to speak anything comprehensible.

Ed blinked and then waved his hand to Al for him to go ahead. Al nodded and continued down the road, leaving Ed and Winry behind.

Slowly, Ed helped Winry stand up, which much difficulty, since Winry clung to him for dear life. When she had finally calmed down enough to speak, she looked him in the face and said, "I was so worried. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ed grinned, "Happy birthday Winry." She stared at him for a moment, an expression of complete awe on her face. Then, it turned red.

"EDWARD! YOU GO MISSING FOR NEARLY FIVE YEARS AND THE ONY THING YOU CAN SAY TO ME IS HAPPY BIRTHDAY? I'LL BEAT YOU!" Winry whipped her wrench out from her pocket angrily.

"Uh-oh," Ed muttered. He grabbed his suitcase and fled in the wake of her anger.

"Come back Edward. I'm gonna paint you black and blue!" Al turned and sighed when he saw Winry chasing Ed.

"Smooth, Brother," he said to himself, "Well, at least things are finally back to normal now."

**Review!!! I had to rewrite this three times!**


	6. It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**It's time for the Christmas drabble! Hooray! Just to let everyone know, I am going away from Monday to Sunday, so I won't be able to update. I will write while I am gone, so I will have a whole bunch of new stuff to update!**

**Other than I Called Dibs, this is my fave chapter. SOO funny. I always thought that Al would be an extremely hyper kid, but he never got hyper because he was a suit of armor. And yes, Al is sixteen in this. It's the most wonderful time of the year!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material whatsoever**

Ed crammed his hands deeper into his pockets, "Argh. I hate the cold." Ed grumbled.

"Don't say that Brother! What kind of Christmas spirit is that?" Al whirled around, his nose cherry red from the icy air.

"Al, in case you haven't noticed, they don't celebrate Christmas here. We're not in America anymore, so I'm allowed to be a Scrooge."

"Oh come on Brother." Al took in a deep breath and Ed groaned, "No, Al, don't."

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!" Al sang out loudly and Ed sighed, "I really don't need to hear Christmas carols right now Al." he said.

"With kids jingle-belling and everyone telling you be of good cheer!" Al stopped and turned to face Ed, "Come on, please?" Ed rolled his eyes and sang the last line with Al.

"It's the most wonderful time of the year!"

"Hey you guys, what kind of song is that?" They both froze and looked at Winry, who had somehow managed to sneak up on them.

"It's a-." Ed covered Al's mouth, "Made up song that Al was singing. Catchy, eh?" Ed smiled widely as Al struggled underneath his grip.

Winry crossed her arms, "You guys are lying." Al broke out of Ed's grip and danced out of his reach.

"It's a Christmas song!" Al said, and Ed put a hand to his face. Winry looked confused, "Christmas? What's that?"

"It's a holiday celebrated in America! On the other side of the Gate!"

"I knew chocolate milk with breakfast for him was a bad idea," Ed muttered as Al grabbed Winry's hands, howling out the song, "It's the hap-happiest season of all!" Ed walked forward and separated Al from Winry.

"Sorry. It's true about the Christmas thing though. The holiday is around this time, so Al's in the Christmas mood." Winry cocked her head slightly, and Ed nearly sighed. Winry could be so cute sometimes. Especially with that blue coat that matched her eyes…He mentally shook his head. Must pay attention.

"What exactly do you do at Christmas?" she asked, "Other than sing songs?" They watched Al as he ran around singing his head off.

"With those holiday greetings and great happy meetings when friends come to call!" Ed raised an eyebrow when Al leapt into the air and crashed into a snow drift on the side of the road. There was a momentary pause and a strangled cry rang out, "It's the hap-happiest season of all!"

"Well," Ed said, as they continued down the road, "You give presents to each other. And, there's this guy that comes around. St. Nicholas, they called him in Germany. In America, he was known as Santa Claus. He flies around the whole world in one night to give presents to kids," He shrugged, "That's just a story for children though."

Winry's eyes sparkled, "That sounds wonderful!" she said, "We should celebrate it!"

"No!" Ed said hurriedly, "I already had to go through it five times. I was looking forward to a year with no Christmas." Winry pouted, "Spoilsport!"

"Hey you guys!" Al said, "What should I get you for Christmas?"

"We're not celebrating Christmas Al!" Ed said.

"But-."

"NO." Al shrugged, "Well, what would you want if we were going to?"

Ed grabbed Winry's arm, "This is stupid. Let's go."

"You're no fun Brother!" Al called out. Ed let go of Winry and they continued down the road.

"You know what I would want for Christmas Ed?" Winry said.

Ed sighed, "What Winry?" She blushed slightly and leaned forward.

"You." And she ran off down the road, laughing.

Ed stood rooted the spot, unsure how to respond. Al caught up to him.

"Something the matter Brother? You look kind of…shocked."

"You know Al," Ed said dazedly, "Maybe celebrating Christmas wouldn't be such a bad idea."

**Like I said. LOVE THIS CHAPTER. But, maybe I just like it because it's mine. Loving the reviews. And by the way Sheepisasin, paragraphical is not a word. It is against the rules to use made up words. Gosh. :)(:**


	7. Benevolence

**I'm back! With...three new drabbles. I know. Only three drabbles in a week? Actually, I wrote about six or seven, but lots of them were extremely bad and not publish worthy. So, I could only salvage two. This one I wrote right before I left, so I didn't have time to upload it. **

**This is kind of a random one, I guess. Just Ed brooding as usual.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

* * *

_There once was a man who made wings of wax so he could fly to the sun. But, when he did, he got too close, and his wings melted. And he fell._

I remember telling that story to someone, although it was so long ago that I don't recall who or when. Now that I think about it, that story reflects mine quite nicely.

I smiled bitterly, flexing my metal arm. How arrogant I had been. How could I believe that I could manipulate life? That I could bring my mother back? Then again, grief controlled me, not common sense. Love was never rational after all.

But, my brother, my own brother, had suffered from my mistake. He felt that need to help me, when the burden was all mine. Never once did I blame him. He was the innocent bystander. I, the benevolent dictator, led him to the Gate. I really was an idiot.

Suddenly, something hard hit the back of my head and I winced.

"Come on Ed, you laggard! Do you want that tune-up or not?" Winry slipped the wrench into her pocket and started up the stairs. I rubbed the back of my head.

At least I was a loved idiot.

* * *

**Kay, so that's it. Review, my minions, review! Well, maybe you aren't my minions...yet.**


	8. My Napkin, Your Napkin

**So, I had to majorly edit this one. At first, I had the entire plotting of the plan written out, but when I looked at it, it was way too long. So I shortened it enough that it was short, but you got the gist of it. That reminds me. Some of these "drabbles" may seem more like oneshots. So, I'll change the story description to drabbles/oneshots. Just in case that was annoying anyone who was reading this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

* * *

"Budge over squirt," Mustang muttered to me, I rolled my eyes and moved over so Mustang could see better. Vision wasn't so great in the first place, since we were both peering through a bookshelf. My brother's back was towards us, so we had a good view of Winry's face (depending on the angle that is).

"Hey, are they gonna say anything?" I elbowed Mustang.

"Be quiet, or they'll notice," I hissed. I was kind of regretting bringing him into this in the first place, but Mustang had been insistent. It was hard enough to set Winry and my brother up as was. Getting Ed to go "buy" me a book before he had eaten lunch, and then convincing Winry to go after him to buy lunch for him was no easy task, believe me.

Although, my plan had gone pretty smoothly, enough that Mustang and I were hiding in this bookshop café spying on the two of them. But, as Mustang had pointed out, they had not spoken a single word since sitting down, which annoyed me slightly. The only action they performed as they waited for their food was doodle on their napkins. It was frustrating to watch.

* * *

Winry concealed a smile, and picked up her pen.

_When do you think they'll leave?_ She wrote on her napkin. Ed took the pen back from her and wrote, _Not until we start socializing out loud. But I'd rather see how long they'll wait._

She sighed cheerfully and took the pen. _Even though we were set up, I'm actually having a lot of fun._

For a moment, Ed blushed slightly. Then, he reached over and wrote, _Maybe, you would like to do it again?_ Winry blushed as well, a smile tugging at her lips. And, ever so slightly, she nodded.

* * *

**Yay! Go Ed! **


	9. Den the Dog

**I always wondered how Winry got her dog, Den, so I wrote this. I can't remember if she got Den before or after her parents died, so I apologize if she had Den before the death of her parents. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

* * *

I felt guilty. I mean, he was only trying to help. Both of them were. They were trying to take the pain away. Ease it. Yelling at them was uncalled for. But, I had been so upset. I couldn't help it.

Tears filled my eyes again. Mom, Dad. They were gone. I threw my pillow at the wall.

"Why do people have to fight over such frivolous things? They were only trying to help!" I curled up into a ball on my bed, cutting off the image of my room. I wanted to just sleep. And never wake up. But, whenever I fell asleep, I was plagued with nightmares of what might have happened to my parents, of how they died, when they left.

Suddenly, I heard a little _ping_ and I glanced up. A pebble hit my window again. _Ping_. Reluctantly, I crawled over and slid the window open.

"Winry?" I peered down and saw Ed. He waved when he saw me, "Can I come up?"

"No, go away." I made to close the window, but he called up, "Wait! I have something for you!" I paused, and slid the window back open. Ed's head poked in, and I jumped back.

"Ed, this is the second floor!"

"That's what drainpipes are for." He fell through onto my bed and sat up.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I looked away, "Well, I have something for you." Ed slid his backpack carefully off his back and opened it.

"I saw him and thought that you might like the company." I gasped when Ed pulled out a little black and white puppy.

"Ed!"

"You don't like him?" I snatched the animal away from Ed, cuddling him against my chest. His fur was soft and warm, and it was soothing underneath my hand.

"I love him," I whispered. The puppy barked, and Ed smiled.

"They had already named him when I got him. Den, I think it was." I closed my eyes, rocking slightly, "Den." The puppy snuggled in, and it made my grief lessen slightly. I opened my eyes again and gave a small smile.

"Thanks Ed." Ed turned red and rubbed the back of his head.

"Er, no problem. I'll just be, you know, going." And he left. Through my window, no less. I sighed. I knew there was a reason I loved him.

* * *

**I'm also not sure if Winry had finally admitted to herself that she loved Ed or not, but it was a good ending line, so I put it in. **

**By the way, I have a question. Many times in the manga, Hohenheim is referred to as Van Hohenheim. I need to know if Van is actually his first name, or if it's some sort of title given to him and Hohenheim is his first name. If you know the answer, I would love to know.**


	10. Bantam

**Funny story behind this one. I was going through my documents and deleting anything that I didn't need anymore. So, I opened this one document, and surprise surprise, it's a drabble about Full Metal Alchemist. The point of view was originally from an OC, and it would have been a chapter for a larger story. So I had to add some stuff at the beginning and end. But, I really liked it. Ten chapters!! Whoot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

* * *

"Winry? Go tell Ed it's time for dinner, will you?" I nodded and did as Pinako asked me to.

I peered around on the porch, and spotted the blonde sitting on the hill. He was staring into space, a serious expression on his face. I sighed and ran down the steps.

"Why the long face midget?" I asked, sitting down beside Ed.

He groaned, "Now you're annoying me with the shorty jokes too, huh Winry?" I grinned.

"I call you midget when I want to bug you. When I want to annoy you, that's when I call you a bantam."

"Bantam?" Ed had a confused look on his face.

"Bantam: A small, feisty, and quarrelsome person." I giggled as I recited the sentence as from a dictionary.

Ed's face turned red and he jumped up, "Say that again," he said threateningly.

I stood up and stuck my tongue out at him, "Bantam, shorty, shrimp, bean, midget, dwarf, diminutive, miniature, miniscule, minute, pygmy, wee, Lilliputian…" I laughed as Ed chased me around in circles, swearing at me at the top of his lungs while I continuously chanted demeaning words at him.

Finally, he gave up and slumped down on the ground, "When I get my energy back…" he warned.

I smirked, "Ooh, I'm so scared," I said with mock fear, "I'm absolutely trembling in my two-sizes-larger-than-yours boots,"

"Argh," Ed moaned, "I'll never escape this."

I shrugged, "Look on the bright side," I pointed out, "At least you aren't sulking anymore,"

"I wasn't sulking,"

"What were you doing then?"

"Brooding,"

I rolled my eyes, "That's the same thing, you dope."

I held out a hand, "Come on. It's dinner time."

Ed ignore my hand and got up. He brushed past me, towards the house, the serious expression on his face again. I paused, and then ran up beside him, catching his arm. He looked at me in surprise.

"Winry?"

"Ed, whatever you were _brooding_ about, I'm sure it will all be fine." I beamed at him, "So, don't look so depressed, okay?" Ed didn't respond, but a softer expression crossed his face.

And, I might like to point out, he didn't complain about me holding his arm all the way back.

**

* * *

**

I hope you all liked these four chapters that I uploaded. I have to be careful about uploading, because I might accidentally upload six chapters or something, and then that defeats the point of torturing the readers, doesn't it?


	11. Amusement

**Okay, so this isn't my best work of all time, but, I needed something to get my creative flow moving again. I guess I was a _little_ too busy watching D.N. Angel, but HAVE NO FEAR! I will continue writing these. ^_^"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

* * *

"Ed." The way she said his name made him shiver in fear. He was in _big_ trouble. He turned slightly, trying to conceal his left leg from her view. Much easier said than done.

"Winry, hi." Winry pursed her lips.

"What did you do to your leg?"

"My leg? What are you talking about? It's fine." Ed gave her a what he hoped to be a nonchalant smile. She raised an eyebrow, spinning her wrench between her fingers.

"Really? Then, if your leg is fine, I don't suppose you're ready for a tune up?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Ed was getting extremely nervous now. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't turn down a tune up, or she would get suspicious. If it was any other mechanic, he would have no worries telling them how he had accidentally dented his knee when he had fallen down onto the rocky riverbed. But this was Winry. The auto-mail junky. She would break his head open if she found out. He was surprised that he had actually survived his last encounter with her, when he had to have a new arm made.

Ed followed Winry into her room that also served as her workshop, "Okay, I'll do your arm first." Ed relaxed slightly as he took off his shirt. He had some time to think of an excuse. He sat down and rested his arm on the special holder Winry had built a while back. She immediately went to work, checking to make sure that everything was there, and then doing some touch up work. The auto-mail would be worn out from use, something even Winry couldn't help.

Ed took a moment to enjoy the feeling of Winry's hand running up and down his arm, even if it was strictly business. He was so lost in that feeling that Winry had to lightly tap him on the head to get his attention.

"Ed, I'm done you're arm." Ed panicked for a moment. What was he going to say?

"Uh, I actually don't think you need to do anything to my leg," He tapped his thigh, "It feels fine."

"You're arm was really in need of that tune up, and you're leg would have had more stress put on it since you walk on it. Even if it does feel fine, a tune up is most definitely necessary." When Ed still didn't do anything, Winry knelt down, and grabbed the leg of his pants.

"Hey!" Ed tried to move back but Winry had already begun to cut away the fabric of his pants, "Winry, it was a total accident, and I really didn't mean to fall down, but even so, I didn't think that anything would happen to it." Ed closed is eyes, waiting for her yelling and the wrench to make contact with his head. It never happened, and he cracked an eyelid.

"Winry?" Winry had a smile on her face, and had begun to take the cover of his knee off.

"Oh Ed, did you really think I was going to get upset over a little dent? I can fix that in minutes." Ed sighed in relief, relaxing noticeably, which made Winry laugh even more, "You amuse me sometimes."

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this! Review!**

**By the way, if you're looking for some drabbles/oneshots of a different writing style, go read Sheepisasin's story _A Drabble A Day, The Alchemist's Way_. She also edits my stories, so you have her to thank for a clean, grammatically correct drabble/oneshot!**


	12. Initiative

**Okay, so this story is also, not my best, but it represents a very good idea. I realized that, if Ed and Winry were to ever to get together, it would be Winry who starts it, not Ed. Ed, I've decided, has issues with females, so this a oneshot where Winry takes the initiative.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

* * *

Ed glanced up when he heard a low rumbling, "A thunder storm?" he asked.

"What did you expect? It was blazing hot today," Pinako said, pounding the dough into the countertop, "When it starts raining, could you go get Winry?"

"Huh?"

Pinako rolled her eyes. "Honestly. Being childhood friends, you should know by now that she loves watching thunderstorms. I don't want her to catch cold though. So, go get her when it starts raining."

* * *

Winry sighed as she settled into the indent in the hill, the one beside the river. It faced the direction the storms always came from, making it an ideal storm watching spot. And, it lowered the chances of her being electrocuted by a lightening bolt. The storm was just coming up, so lightening visibility was pretty low. It was always the best when the storm was right over her. Which wouldn't be for a while.

Winry herself didn't even know why she liked thunder storms so much. She had loved them even as a little girl and her father had marveled at her ability to sneak out to watch them. She brought her knees up to her chest.

She was surprised at how casually she could think of her parents. Like they were on some sort of vacation, not gone forever. She had gotten used to the feeling of it just being her and Pinako. It even felt a little crowded whenever Ed and Al visited.

Winry rested her chin on her knees. She tried to avoid thinking about Ed when she was alone. She got _ideas_. But, he was already in her head, something she couldn't avoid now.

He should visit more often. Honestly, the way he acts, it's like he didn't care for her at all, which was the exact opposite of what he felt. As much as he tried to hide it, Winry was well aware of his feelings for her. Most of the time, she ignored them, and treated him as a friend. Winry never really understood why he was so reluctant to let his feelings show. Was he really that oblivious that he couldn't see that she felt the same?

Winry shook her head slightly. Thinking about Ed when she was alone was always a bad idea. Winry had been so engrossed in her thoughts, that she hadn't even noticed the storm creeping closer and closer. By the time she came to from her reverie, it was nearly over her. She leaned forward for a better look and flinched when a raindrop hit her forehead. More came to follow, and she was quickly soaked.

Winry stood, staring up at the sky, mesmerized by the consistency of the lightening. Suddenly, there was a yelp, and something knocked her feet out from under her.

"Ouch," Winry sat up, swinging her legs off of the blonde who had just attacked her, "What are you doing Edward?"

"Sorry, I slipped." Ed sat up as well. He patted around, looking for something, "Oh no!" Ed jumped, staring down the river, "The umbrella!" Winry managed to catch a glimpse of an umbrella handle disappearing underneath the water.

"Smooth one Ed." She raised her eyebrows in amusement.

Ed ran a hand through his wet bangs, "Now how are we supposed to get home?"

"We're already wet, so walking wouldn't be out of the question," Winry pointed out.

Ed shook his head, "No, we'll both get colds if we walk back. Here," he clapped his hands together and touched the hillside. An overhang protruded out, blocking the rain pelting both of their heads. "We can stay until the rain stops. These storms don't last long." Winry nodded and crawled over to sit beside Ed. She was a little bit cold from the rain, and was kind of glad that she didn't have to walk.

They were silent, staring out at the rain. Winry was acutely aware of Ed's presence beside her, but she tried to ignore it. She couldn't help thinking about how romantic this scenario was.

"Winry?"

"Yes, Ed?" she answered quickly, turning to face him. Ed sighed, "No, never mind." Winry's shoulders sagged, but she straightened suddenly.

Ed was never going to do anything, if she just left it. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he looked at her.

"Ed, I cannot believe you." And just like that, Winry kissed him.

* * *

**So, I ended it like that, or this would turn into a full out story. In case you haven't noticed, I have a problem with keeping things short. hehe.**


	13. Who Am I?

****

Okay. Maybe this might not be considered an Edwin drabble, to me, it counts. And, I know, I kind of stole their daughters name, but, hey, Edwin is actually a name, you know. I will be continuing this in two or three other drabbles. But you'll never know which ones!!! Buahaha!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

* * *

Hello. I'm fourteen years old, and I live in Resembool. I go to a small school there, and I am currently an only child. Is there anything wrong with that introductory statement at all? If you examine it closely, you will notice that my name is not part of that statement.

I suppose you're wondering why I wouldn't tell you my name. Technically, I don't have a name. For now, you can call me Edwin. Edwin Elric.

There is a reason why I don't have a name. It's because both my parents are too bloody stubborn for their own good. My father wanted to name me Trisha, after his mother, and my mother wanted to name me Sarah, after her mother. You'd think that, like _mature_ adults, they would come to a compromise. But no. They have never actually agreed on a name for me. Currently, to the government, I'm a number (60441 I believe), until my parents officially register me.

For a while, when I was younger, I was extremely confused at what I was called. So, I called myself Edwin, a mixture of my parent's names, until they could agree on a name. I was not going to choose. That was their problem.

And, you would think that not being able to decide on their child's names would drive them apart. Oh no. Other than the fact that Dad calls me Trisha, and Mom calls me Sarah, they are the image of a happy couple. They have sex once a week for crying out loud! Okay, maybe not _that_ often, but you know what I mean.

* * *

**Okey dokey, now, I must wait for reviews. Again, remember Sheepisasin (reference to Chapter 11. Or was it Chapter 12? Hmm. Oh well!)!!**


	14. Remember Last Week?

**Okey-dokey...I know I haven't updated for a while, but please don't give up on me. My creative spirit has been down ever since going back to school, and I've been watching Fruits Basket, so my mind is kind of lingering on Yuki...*shakes head* No! I must concentrate. Anyways, thank you so much to all of my readers. I really appreciate your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in anyway whatsoever**

* * *

Winry paced her room frantically. No, it was a mistake. Yes, a mistake. Those sorts of things couldn't always be relied on, right? Ha, she was just being paranoid. Of course she wasn't…

There was a knock on her door and Winry jumped, "Aah! Oh, it's just you Al."

Al entered cautiously, "Is everything okay Winry? I mean, you were acting pretty weird at breakfast this morning." Winry gave him a nervous smile. It was still odd to see him as a human again. She had just gotten used to his armor form, when he had gotten his body back. And now that Ed had come back, it was almost like normal.

Winry groaned. Ed. He was the last person she wanted to think about.

"Winry?" Al sat down on her bed, "Okay, something is wrong. I can tell."

"Well, of course you can tell, because something is wrong!" Al was taken aback at her outburst.

"Well, if something's wrong, then you should talk about it."

"Just look at it!" Winry pointed at something on her bedside table. Al glanced over and saw a long white object. He picked it up.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a pregnancy test stick," Winry said miserably.

"Wait, but, that means…" He threw it onto the floor, "Eww! You _peed_ on that. Gross Winry, why didn't you say anything?"

"Look at it though Al! It's a plus sign!" Closer examination led to the realization that there was in fact a plus sign.

"Winry, you're…?" Al looked up at Winry, who was turned away from him, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, Al!" Winry sounded choked up, "I'm pregnant!" She glared menacingly at the pregnancy test stick, "Evil little thing."

Al's eyes suddenly widened, "It isn't Ed is it?" Winry blushed, and Al jumped up, "Oh Winry! That's even grosser than the pee stick!"

"Al!" Winry was hurt at his outburst, "I-we-I mean, it was an accident…"

"Oh yeah," Al rolled his eyes, "Cause people _totally_ accidentally get pregnant."

"That's not helpful Al." Winry sighed and sat down on her bed.

"Have you told Ed yet?"

"No," Winry rubbed her forehead, "I only found out this morning. But how can I tell him? Oh hey Ed, remember that night of passion last week? Well, it turns out that we _didn't_ do it safely, so now I'm pregnant. Aren't you happy?"

Al looked slightly sick, "Last week…I really didn't need to know that."

"Know what?"

Ed poked his head into the room, and Winry squeaked, "Ed! Knock!" He rolled his eyes and tapped on the door.

"There, happy? Anyways, Pinako wanted me to tell you…" He trailed off when he saw the pregnancy test stick on the floor, "Hey, what's that?" Winry snatched it up and tossed it in the trash.

"Nothing. Just some junk, nothing important. In fact, I was about to throw it away."

Ed raised an eyebrow, "You okay Win? You're acting kind of…odd."

"Odd?" Winry's voice rose a pitch higher than normal and Al shook his head.

"Honestly, just tell him Winry."

"Tell me what?" Ed's voice was dead serious, "Winry, what's going on?" Winry's glare towards Al was so menacing, that he made a run for it, before she could get a hold of her wrench.

"Winry." Winry turned away from him, crossing her arms.

"Uh." She wasn't sure how to continue, "That thing, on the floor?"

"Yeah?" Ed took a step forward. Winry shifted nervously.

"Um, it was a pregnancy test stick." For a moment, Ed was still unclear about the situation, but then it dawned on him.

"W-what?" he gasped.

Winry blushed deeply, "If you're not ready for a baby, I can get an abortion. I caught it pretty early, and-." She was cut off by Ed's arms wrapping around her from behind.

"Why would we do that?" Ed pushed his nose into her hair, "That's practically murder. I think we can handle one baby."

"R-really?" Winry was shocked, "But, you know, we're only nineteen."

"So?" Ed turned her around, "Who cares?" Winry blinked and then smiled.

"Oh Ed." She hugged him back, and they stood like that for a very long time.

* * *

**Kind of a crappy ending, but that's okay! I forgot that I had written this one, so I found it and was all like "Uh...?" But it's really good! So, I hope you all likey!**

**I didn't know what on earth a pregnancy test stick is called, so I called it that. I'm sure if I looked it up, I could find the actual term.**

**P.S. If you haven't already, watch Fruits Basket! And if you ever find episode 25 in english dub (not livevideo), then pm me PLEASE!**


	15. Leaving Home

**Another chapter! Yay! I'm afraid that I'm going to lose my inspiration for these drabbles, but I will persevere! I think I might rewatch the series (in Japanese perhaps...even if Ed does sound painfully like a girl...for something different).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever.**

* * *

Complete silence hovered over the table. Complete and utter silence. The grandfather clock in the other room could be heard through the silence, ticking away the seconds as they passed. _Tick tock_.

Ed stood in the doorway, looking at his feet. Al was just behind him, looking over his brother's shoulder. Winry sat at the table, staring at the two of them, and Pinako was positioned near the counter, holding a knife in the action of cutting. All of them were perfectly still, as if frozen in time.

"You're…leaving?" Winry's voice was loud and grating after the silence, making Ed wince. Pinako placed the knife down, and walked to the door. She passed Ed silently, nodding slightly as she passed. Al stepped to the side to let her pass.

"Is that it Grandma? You're just going to let them go?" Pinako didn't answer, and Winry stood, "Ed, you can't be serious. You aren't really-."

"We are." His voice came out harsher than he meant it, but he couldn't help it at this point. Winry clenched her hands into fists.

"Then I'm going with you."

"Absolutely not." Winry took a step forward.

"Why? Because it's too dangerous? Well, if you think I'm just going to let you two wander off on some dangerous trip while I wait here, you've been hit over the head one too many times."

"I wonder whose fault that is," Ed responded sarcastically, "I mean it Winry. You're not going." He turned on his heel, "Come on Al. Let's go." Al obediently followed his brother out of the house. Winry stood there, completely disbelieving.

They were just going to _leave_? How could they? What was so important that they-he-would leave the only home they had left? Winry felt tears prick her eyes, and she ran forward. They weren't leaving easily, that was for sure.

As she ran out of the house, she saw a trail of smoke drifting through the distance. Winry came nearer and she saw what was on fire. She skidded to a halt. It was their house. The Elric house was ablaze, fire jumping over from the roof and burning the tree too.

Ed stood in front of the fire beside Al. Just standing there, like his entire life wasn't burning to the ground. For a moment, Winry wondered why he wasn't doing anything. And then I hit her. _He_ had set the fire. The very thought sent chills down her spine. Enough that she turned and retreated to her home.

That was the last she saw of the Elric brothers for two years.

* * *

**Too dramatic an ending? Maybe so, but they are so melodramatic that you have to love them! :-D**


	16. A Little Screwy

**Thanks for the reviews and all of the favoriting and story alerting! It really makes me happy that people are enjoying my writing. I know that it's a nice feeling to see that a story you like has been updated, and I want to keep on bringing that feeling to all of my readers until I finish this fanfiction.**

**This drabble may seem slightly random, but I thought it was a pretty good idea. I've found that fast-forwarding through the series helps with inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever.**

* * *

Winry stopped, her hand resting heavily on the doorknob; a deep wave of guilt washed over her.

Oh God, it was because of _her_ screw-up that Ed was in the hospital. He hadn't really specified that it was because of the malfunctioned arm that he had been injured, but Winry suspected strongly it was her auto-mail's fault. Her fault.

And, the frustrating thing was that she couldn't apologize. Because, Ed hadn't figured out that she had forgotten a screw. Now that he was in the hospital, Winry couldn't possibly tell him. Ed hated any form of wasting time, and recuperating in the hospital was wasting time in his books.

But, at least he was alive. It sounded silly when she said it aloud; she had to admit to herself. Although, deep down, she always had an irrational fear that one day, she would find out that one of people most dear to her heart was gone. Surely, Ed wasn't doing anything life threatening, but still…

Winry opened the door, "Hello?" Ed looked up.

"Winry!" He smiled, and Winry winced at the bandage around his head.

"How are you doing?" She walked forward and flushed when she saw her handiwork in a sling. How embarrassing! If anybody ever found out about her mistake, her reputation would go down the drain.

"Something wrong Winry?" Ed had obviously noticed her abhorrence, and she shook her head, smiling.

"Nothing. Let's get to work, shall we?" For now, the only thing Winry could do was fix his auto-mail. And this time, she wasn't going to forget any screws.

* * *

**End of chapter. :-D**


	17. Counterpart

**Inspiration strikes! Rewatching the series is definitely the way to go. Anyways, I always wondered what would happen if Ed met Winry's counterpart. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever.**

* * *

Ed swung the door open, and shaded his eyes against the glaring sun. It was going to be hot today, he could tell. Damn. Oh well, he would have to cope. The only drawback to his auto-mail was that it didn't exist on this side of the Gate, so he had to keep it hidden all the time. He really needed to get a cover for it or something, because if he had to go four more weeks in this blazing heat in long sleeves, he was going to sweat to death.

Ed walked down the front steps and started down the sidewalk. At least the library was always cool. He continued down the street, turning his thoughts more and more towards his research when he suddenly crashed into someone.

"Oof!" He fell to the ground. He rubbed his shoulder angrily, "Watch where you're-." He forgot what he was saying when he saw who he had crashed into. It was a woman about his age, with long blonde hair and startling blue eyes. A bag of groceries lay on the ground, and she began to pick them up.

"Watch where I'm going? You were the one walking with a dazed look on your face." Ed was still unable to speak. It was impossible. Even her voice sounded the same. No, it couldn't be. It couldn't be her. The woman raised her eyebrow.

"Are you going to help me, or are you going to sit there?" Ed blinked, and then scrambled up to help her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, taking glances out of the corner of his eye.

The woman shrugged, "Hey, at least I didn't buy eggs. I'm Winnie." Ed's heart rate slowed down somewhat as he took her hand and shook it. It was just her counterpart.

"Why are you wearing gloves in this weather?" she asked. Ed stood, helping her up.

"Why not? Is there a law against wearing gloves?" She giggled, and it sounded so much like her that it made his heart ache.

"You're odd. In a nice way, though. What's your name?"

"Edward Elric." Winnie cocked her head slightly.

"Edward Elric. Hmm. It sounds familiar. But, I'm pretty sure I've never met you before." She laughed slightly, and turned, "Well, I'll see you around Mr. Elric." Ed stared after her as she walked down the street, and shook his head.

No, he wouldn't go there. Not even a counterpart could live up to Winry Rockbell.

* * *

**Terrible ending. Oh well. I hope you liked it! Review! :-D**

**Holy crap, I just went upstairs, and there's a cloud with lighteneing in it. And it's winter! Creepy...**


	18. The Letter

**Okay, so the beginning of this was majorly taken from episode 7 (Night of the Chimera's Cry), so anything that is bolded was taken straight from the episode. All of the bolded writing is NOT my own and belongs strictly to the people who dubbed Full Metal Alchemist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material (including the bolded writing) in any way whatsoever**

* * *

I frowned and scribbled out another line. How was I going to word this?

_Dear Winry, I passed the exams. Mustang said that they would be difficult, _**_but for me, it was too easy. The examiners were surprised to see what a great alchemist I am. I could easily guess the difference, so it wasn't surprising for me. I'm sure you know that too, don't __you?_**

As I continued to write, I didn't notice Nina creeping up behind me, "**Ooh, a letter! Who are you writing to?**" I jerked and covered up the words.

"**A person, it doesn't matter**."

"You're writing to _Winry_." Al said in a sing song voice. I jumped up in defense.

"**It's just a simple report! Just passed the alchemy exam, how's the weather.** All that junk!"

"Winry sounds nice. **Is she your girlfriend?**" I blushed deeply, and Al leaned forward.

"Well…"

"Hey! She's not! She's just a friend!" Nina grinned, and laughed, "It's not funny!" I gasped out.

"It is when you make a big deal about 'just a friend'," Al commented devilishly. I glared at him.

"Shut up. What would you know?"

"Yes, I don't know. So tell us Ed. How do you really feel about Winry?" I chucked a book at Al's head and sat back down at the desk. I picked up my pen, and groaned. Now I'd lost my train of thought.

Thanks a lot Al.

* * *

**I loved this scene a lot, and I'm sure you will have noticed that the end of this is not included in episode 7. I had to add in something original, or else, what would be the point? :-D**


	19. Who Am I? Partie II

**Hey, doesn't this seem familiar? Well, it should! If you read Chapter 13, that is. Didn't I tell you that I would continue it? There will be a third (and last) installment of this "series", so keep on reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

* * *

So, you get the general idea of my situation. Most people (except for my parents) know me as Edwin. I try to keep the whole Edwin thing a secret from my parents, since they both have tempers, and short ones at that. And you never know what's going to tip them off.

Anyways, my life was going pretty fine and chipper, until one day, when Jonathan Crivitz came to my school. He was from Central, and was put into my class halfway through the year. I have had the same class since grade four, so they were all aware to not call me Edwin in front of my parents.

Now, Jonathan quickly developed a crush on me, one that insistently persisted. He was constantly asking me out, and giving me chocolate and flowers and junk like that. Ugh. Gag me. Notwithstanding, it was only a matter of time before he figured out where I lived. It was a small town after all, and nothing stayed secret for long. Except for my name, of course.

The weekend had just begun and I was planning on spending the entire time lazing around. It was just after dinner, and my lazing about was interrupted by a knock on the door. Mom answered it, and I jerked upright when I heard Jonathan's voice.

"Hello, are you Mrs. Elric?"

I jumped up and ran to the door as she answered, "Yes, do you need something?"

"I was wondering if I could speak to-." I clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Jonathan! What a surprise!" I turned to Mom, "I'll take it from here."

"Who was that?" Dad called from the kitchen.

"Oh, it's just a boy come to speak to Sarah." There was a clattering and his head poked out.

"A boy's come to speak to Trisha?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, don't." I slipped on my boots, grabbed my coat, and stepped outside, closing the door behind me, "Jonathan!" I hissed, "What are you doing?"

"I was just…" Jonathan looked very confused, "Did they call you…?"

"Yes. Mom calls me Sarah and Dad calls me Trisha." I went on to explain my situation to him, and he nodded.

"Yes, but why did you stop me from saying your name that time Edwin?"

I sighed, "I don't want them to know that I've "chosen" a name for myself, even if it is temporary until they figure out what they want to call me." Jonathan mouthed a silent 'oh' and closed his eyes.

"Right. Okay, I won't bother you anymore."

He started away and I felt kind of bad. He had come all the way out to talk to me. I didn't exactly live in the core of town, you know.

"Hey, Jonathan?"

He paused, "Yeah?"

I smiled, "See you at school on Monday." Jonathan smiled back, and waved. I opened the door, when I heard a call from behind.

"Bye Edwin!" My mother looked up from the couch and I winced.

* * *

**Muahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Now, you must WAIT for the last installment! But what if I never write it? And I end this story without ever finishing it, and you will forever wonder what happened to Edwin? Oh, the horror! :-)**


	20. Worry

**This one is not my best. I think my creativity level was kind of low the day I wrote this. If anyone likes this, then I'm glad you do. If not... well, I'll update a better one, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

* * *

"Ed, stop squirming!" Winry dabbed at Ed's knee with a wet cloth.

"But it stings Winry!" Ed complained, wincing dramatically.

Winry rolled her eyes, "You're such a baby. It's your fault anyways for walking on the edge of the bridge. You're just lucky you fell onto the bridge and not into the water."

Ed crossed his arms stubbornly, "Even if I did fall in, I could've just swum." Winry jabbed the cloth violently at his cut and he jerked, "Hey that hurts!"

"That's not the point Ed! I would have been worried if you fell in the river." Winry blushed slightly. Ed paused, and then lightly tapped her head.

"You're being stupid Winry," he said quietly, "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." Winry put the cloth down and stuck a bandage on the cut.

"Done." She stood up.

"Winry." She paused.

"Wanna come over for dinner tonight? Mom's making stew."

Winry turned and smiled, "That would be nice Ed. See you then."

* * *

**ARGH! This chapter is killing me *dies* X-P**


	21. Barry the Chopper

**Okay, so I felt really bad about uploading such a crappy last chapter that I had to upload another. Just Winry's point of view during the whole Barry the Chopper incident. I hope you like (please forgive me for chapter 20!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

* * *

I watched in complete horror as Barry stuck his cleaver into Ed's shoulder. I cried out, but he paid no attention to me, all of his focus on torturing Ed. Blood dripped down his arm, and he was shivering in pain.

I was scared. For myself, for him. I was scared.

Suddenly, the chains around Ed exploded, and he fell out of the chair. The chains clattered to the ground and became one long pole. Ed grabbed it and started off in the other direction, stumbling and tripping, his balance unstable with only one arm.

Barry, grinning evilly, went after him, and they went out of view, behind some dead pigs. I could hear them though. Barry spoke menacing words and Ed yelled at to stay back. Something clattered to the floor, and a few moments later, Barry yelped.

Ed's footsteps continued, and he came into sight, running towards me. I had never seen his face so frightened in my life and he reached up, fumbling with the chains around my wrist. Barry appeared behind him and he muttered, "Come on…"

Barry swung his cleaver, and Ed dodged, grabbing his auto-mail arm sitting on the table and ran out of sight again.

Barry had a decision to make. He could pursue Ed and kill him before coming for me, or kill me now and then go after Ed. He chose to go after Ed, which made me immensely grateful. A scream rang out and I at first thought that Barry had gotten Ed, but when his footsteps began again, I realized that he must have re-attached his arm.

I heard a thump, and I shrieked when I was jerked off the stool and dragged backward, the chains cutting deeply into my wrists. I hit a pig, and a chain reaction started. I twisted around enough to see a pig hit Barry and he fell over. Ed's panting and frightened yelps were painfully loud.

Through that, I heard a voice yell, "Brother, don't!" and a loud clang of metal on metal. It was Alphonse, with the military.

Al's next words were lost in the clamor of men flooding in, armed with guns. One man found me and came over to free me. I looked over at Ed, who was crouched in front of Al, sobbing.

"So scared…" I stared at him, unable to remember the last time Ed had cried like this. It had been when his mother died. Not at the funeral though. It had been later that night, when he thought I was asleep.

Ed was covered in cuts and scratches, not to mention the deep wound in his shoulder. Al helped Ed stand and they went outside. I followed, wanting desperately to go and console Ed. But he was shaking, and still quite upset, so I didn't.

When we were outside, someone placed their coat around me. I watched Ed and Al as they spoke, Ed's face still covered in tears.

They were sent into a car, and I was put with them too. I sat beside Ed, who tears and voice had fallen silent.

"Silly," I murmured, using the blanket around his shoulders to wipe his face, "If you don't dry your face, it'll be red for the rest of the day."

He looked up at me, "Are you okay?" he asked. His voice was hoarse and croaky. I let my hand fall still on his cheek.

"I'm fine Ed. Are you?" He nodded, and I continued wiping down his face.

"I'm glad to see you again though." I smiled at his words.

"I'm glad to see you too."

* * *

**Please tell me that you enjoyed this one more than the last one (although who would be able to enjoy reading about Ed nearly getting killed is beyond me. Whatever, pay attention to the better plotline than the last one, if that makes any sense) :-)**


	22. Victory Is Sweet

**Yeah, just another one out of the top of my head. I'm going to actually start using suggestions that people are giving me in the reviews, because they are trying to be helpful, and ignoring them would be considered rude.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

* * *

"Go now, or I will punch you." I shoved Ed hard in the back and he stumbled forward.

"Geez Al, way to be the kind younger brother," he muttered and I glared at him.

"I can only be a kind younger brother for so long. It has been six months since we came back, and have you even told Winry how you feel? No, because you have absolutely no spine when it comes to her."

Ed seemed shocked, "Al, I had no idea you could be so…blunt."

I rolled my eyes. How did I end up giving myself such a weak image that people would be surprised if I told Ed what to do for once instead of the other way around? The whole Ed-Winry thing was driving me insane and if he didn't do something soon, I was either going to beat him to a pulp, or tell Winry myself. Ed was just that frustrating.

"Tell her. I can let you know right now that she reciprocates your feelings, and she's waiting for you to tell her."

"Winry likes me like that?" I gaped at my imbecile of an older brother. He hadn't realized?

"Yes moron!"

Ed winced, "Don't call me a moron. I'm not used to you being so verbally abusive."

"How could you not notice?" I asked exasperatedly, "Okay, never mind. This is stupid. You are going to tell her, or I'll…" I pondered a consequence for a moment, and grinned.

"I'll swear."

Ed paled, "No you won't. You don't swear."

"But I will if you don't tell her. I know them all. Down to the last dirtiest one."

Ed sighed "Fine. Just…don't swear." He turned and walked up the stairs. I followed him up and sat at the top of the stairs to make sure he went into Winry's room. He did, and I waited.

After about half an hour, I was satisfied that Ed had properly communicated his feelings, and left my post.

Victory was sweet indeed.

* * *

**The end. Nothing more to say. :-)**


	23. Ring A Ding Ding

**Okay, first off, I am so sorry that I haven't been posting anything in forever. Life's been really busy and I haven't had any miraculous inspirations. I hope that some of you haven't given up on me and will still stay with this fanfic to the end. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

* * *

"Argh," Ed growled under his breath, leaning closer to the display.

"Brother, what's the matter?"

"Yeah, you look kind of frustrated Full Metal."

"There's too many to choose from! And I don't know why we had to bring _him_ along." Ed jerked his head in Mustang's direction.

Al shrugged, "I thought he would have experience in this area. He could prove useful."

"I don't need Colonel Sarcasm's help!" Ed insisted, and Al rolled his eyes.

"We've been here an hour, and you still haven't found one."

"But it has to be just right." Ed took another glance at the display, "She deserves that much and more."

"Gag me please Full Metal," Mustang commented, examining a watch carefully, "How long does it take to pick out one-,"

"Shut up," Ed said, clenching his fist, "I will find one."

"You'd better," Al said. He walked over and picked up a necklace, "The big day is tomorrow. Do you think Eliza would like this?"

"I know the big day is tomorrow Al! Damn it, I should have done this weeks ago. What am I even going to say to her?"

"You're eyes sparkle bright than a hundred stars." Mustang recited dramatically. Ed threw a bracelet at his head.

"Brother, don't throw the jewelry."

"I'm not going to use some crappy pick up line!" he yelled, "It's just a goddamn ring!"

"Marry me Winry. Be with me forever! Bear my children!" Mustang called out, prancing moronically around the shop. Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them against the floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not gonna ask her to marry me! Does a ring always mean that? It's just for her birthday!"

The shopkeeper peered out from the back, "Oh my, what a mess," he sighed, observing the fist protruding from the wall, and the unconscious Colonel collapsed beneath it.

"That may have been a bit overboard." Al said. Ed grunted, and suddenly perked up when he spotted something on the counter. It was a ring, silver and with a small blue diamond in it so pale it was nearly clear. It seemed to have fallen from a rack from the vibrations of Ed's alchemy.

"Excuse me; I'd like to buy this." Ed called out. He tapped the floor, and the fist receded, leaving the Colonel as the only debris. He walked over to the counter, and picked up the ring.

The shopkeeper sighed, "Well, at least you fixed the wall."

He wrapped the ring up and handed the box to Ed, "Here you go."

He jerked his head to the unconcious Mustang, "Take him too."

* * *

***twitch* I've written better. :-|**


	24. I'm Coming Home

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating sooner. Life has been super busy and I've had other things on my mind. I apologize if my drabbles have been getting weaker and weaker. I have an idea of how the rest of this fanfic is going to work out. The rest of my drabbles (except one) will focus on the later life of Ed and Winry. Good idea? And, to let everyone know, even if I don't update for a while, it means that I haven't gotten around to uploading the chapter. I always make a point of having at least one drabble sitting in Word waiting to be updated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

* * *

"Er, hello?"

"Ed? Is that you?"

Ed glared at nothing in particular, "Who else would be calling at three o'clock in the morning?"

Pinako sounded slightly amused, "Well, generally speaking, nobody calls at three o'clock in the morning."

"Whatever," Ed grumbled. He twisted the phone cord agitatedly in his fingers, "Is Winry there?"

"Is this really that important? Can't it wait until at least eight?"

"Pinako! Just get Winry for me." There was a tired sigh, and the line fell silent.

"Brother, are you sure?" Al asked, shifting in the chair beside the phone, "I mean, it could've waited until the morning."

"No," Ed said firmly. He clenched the phone cord in his hand, "I need to tell her."

"But Winry's going to be grouchy and half asleep!" Al said, "She would much better receive the news when she was fully awake."

"Al, please! This is important to me."

The line crackled slightly, and a voice asked blearily, "Hello?"

"Winry? It's Ed."

Only a fraction of silence passed before she spoke again, "What the hell are you doing calling at this hour? What the hell are you doing calling at all? You never call." She sounded annoyed, but not overly upset, which pleased Ed.

"It's just that I need to tell you something."

"Ed, this is not a good time."

"But Winry, I-,"

"Listen, if you need to tell me, tell me when it's not the middle of the night."

"If you would just shut up, I could've told you by now that I'm not a State Alchemist anymore!" Complete silence followed his statement.

"W-what?"

"You heard me! I'm not a State Alchemist anymore. Continuing in that career after our bodies had been regained was stupid. We're coming home." Ed jumped when he heard a clattering noise, like the phone was being dropped.

"Winry? Hello? Winry, are you there?" A faint sob rang out, and Ed froze, "No, Winry, why are you crying? If you're upset or something, I don't know, I won't come back."

"No, no, I'm not upset." Her voice was thick, and she sniffled, "I'm just-," she hiccupped, "I'm just really happy."

Ed relaxed, if only a bit, "Okay, well, Al and I will be catching the next train out to Resembool. We should arrive sometime tomorrow. Or today, I guess."

"That's great Ed. I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Ed hung up and shook his head, "I don't get women at all."

* * *

**Ed will never get women. :-)**


	25. Here Comes The Bride

**Yes yes yes. It is what you think it is. The dramatic MARRIAGE ONESHOT! Oh wait. There's like a gazillion of them out there. Whatever. My story PWNS the other ones. Sorry if I'm super hyper or something. I'm just happy because it was my BIRTHDAY on Wednesday and I am officially fifteen. That's right. Half way to thirty. Okay, not that exciting. **

**Maybe I'm happy because this story is almost finished. I'm sad that ti's going ot be ending soon as well, but I'm happy because I will have actually finished one! Whoot! Claps for Xcetera everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

* * *

I glanced down nervously, and then back up to the sky. I fidgeted with my jacket, straightening it when no straightening was necessary.

"Stop fussing Ed," Al scolded. I grinned at him.

"You're one to talk. Remember when you asked Eliza out for the first time?" Red blush tinged Al's cheeks.

"I'd rather not talk about that." He stole a look at his girlfriend sitting in the second row.

I shook my head, "Honestly."

Al glared at me, "Shut up. Who's the one getting married again?" The reminder set me in a cold sweat.

"Why on Earth would you be nervous about getting married? Say exactly what the minister says, put the ring on her finger, and if you mess up, you have something to laugh about in fifteen years."

"That's not the point Al!" I took a deep breath, and was thankful that the wedding was being held outside, "What if she changes her mind? What if I change my mind?"

"That has to be the silliest thing I've ever heard Ed," Al said scornfully, "You can't honestly think that you of all people will change your mind?"

"But that's not all of it. Just thinking about how I'm going to be bound to someone for life, it…it scares me."

Al rolled his eyes, "Stop being so melodramatic Brother. You and Winry were meant for each other, and I really mean that." I sighed. Al wouldn't understand at all until he got married. Then I could tell him I told you so when he's getting all nervous about saying 'I do'.

I jumped when the minister came out from behind me, "The ceremony will be starting pretty soon," he told me. He was of middle age, with graying brown hair, and blue eyes. I was positive that I wasn't going to like him, what with him being religious and all, but I found him to be a pleasant man, very unlike the previous religious people that I'd met.

"You look a little on edge Full Metal." I groaned silently when I heard the Colonel's-excuse me- _Brigadier General's_ drawling tenor.

"Who invited him?" I asked, turning to face the older man.

He smiled, "You, last time I checked. At least, that's what the invite said."

"I believe Winry sent it." Riza interjected, "You shouldn't tease the poor boy Roy."

Mustang shrugged, "Whatever you say. Good luck Midget." I opened my mouth to yell at him, but I was interrupted by the music that had begun.

I gulped when the bridesmaids all began to emerge from the back door of the house and march down the aisle. They were all friends of Winry's, people I only knew vaguely. I didn't pay much attention to them anyways. My full concentration was on the door, waiting for that one person to come through. I saw a flash of white, and she came through.

She was absolutely gorgeous, in a simple white gown that brushed the grass ever so slightly. Her hair was done up elaborately, allowing only a few loose strands to frame her face. Her eyes shone with excitement and she couldn't help but grin at me as she walked down the aisle with Pinako, who was dwarfed by Winry's dress.

Moments passed by faster than they should have, and I found that Winry was beside me, and that the minister had begun to speak. I barely heard anything he was saying, too focused on the woman beside me. Winry must have noticed my abstractness, and she slipped her hand into mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Edward Elric, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I jerked my head up, "Huh?" The people behind us chuckled, and I turned red, "Er, I mean, yes. I do." I accepted the ring from Al and slipped it onto Winry's left hand. It was a plain gold band, identical to mine.

"Winry Rockbell, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Winry answered. Pinako handed her my ring, and she slipped it on. It was cool and smooth; it felt odd to be wearing a ring.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister shut his book, "You may kiss the bride." I turned to face Winry, and for a moment, I hesitated. I didn't like to show public displays of affection that much; it made me feel uncomfortable and vulnerable. But, as I gazed down (yes, down!) at my newly wedded wife, I realized that at that moment, I didn't care.

So I grasped Winry's face and pulled it into a kiss. I heard somebody wolf-whistle from behind. It was probably Mustang. But let them look. Because right now, in this moment, I was the happiest I had been in a very long time.

* * *

**Go Ed! Married at last. I liked this one a lot, but it kind of long. Oh well. ;-P**


	26. Women

**Hey...hehe. Please, if you're harboring any sort of anger towards me, try and express it in a healthy way (in other words, not killing me would be fantastic). I KNOW that I have not posted in...a really long time. Life just kind of caught up to me, you know? PATS, creative writing projects, jazz concerts, Mother's Day, Spring Market (do not ask...economy project for school), the guy who you like probably not liking you back. You know. The general stuff. **

**The good news is, I have the rest of the chapters that I'm posting written. They just aren't posted yet. So, if I'm perseverent, this thing can be done by Sunday, and you'll never have to deal with a slacker like me again. Ever. Good, right?**

**So, this chapter is not super long. Originally, Ed was kind of angsty about the whole getting rid of her childhood stuff (since he doesn't have any of his childhood stuff), but then I thought, Wow, this story is really turning out to be romantic and humorous, what with all the past angst and all. So, I took it out. Hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in anyway whatsoever**

* * *

Winry stood in the doorway of the house, scrutinizing it in only a way that she could.

"Is there something wrong Winry?" Ed asked. He picked up their bags and brought them into the living room, "Aren't you coming in?"

"We need new furniture," Winry stated firmly.

Ed blinked and looked around the room, "New furniture? What's wrong with this stuff?"

Winry walked in slowly, "It's too much like our childhood. I can't say it's my house until something of mine is in it. I can still only see it as Pinako's home."

Ed rolled his eyes, "Come on Winry. At least get settled in before we start redecorating. I don't find anything wrong with this at all."

Winry glared at him, "Is there anything wrong with wanting something new?"

Ed sighed, "You know we don't have a lot of money. Let me get a stable job and then we can go buy some new furniture."

"I thought you didn't want new furniture," Winry pointed out. She walked over and picked up one of the bags, "Goodness gracious make up your mind." She walked up the stairs and Ed, grumbling to himself, picked up the remainder of the luggage and followed her up.

"Women."

* * *

**Yep. That's it. Next chapters WILL be better, guaranteed.**


	27. Roy Mustang Was Never To Go Out Easily

**What? Two chapters in one night? Xcetera must be going crazy or something. Hey, I'm also thinking of changing my pen name. Any suggestions?**

**Okay, back on topic. LOVE this one a lot. Slightly depressing topic, but, you know, when Ed and Mustang are in a room together, humor must ensue. Oh yeah, and I apologize to the Ed/Win diehard fans, because this oneshot, is in fact, devoid of any Winry. Oh well. She's in all the other ones. Winry needed a break, I gotta tell you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

* * *

"You really are an idiot," Ed told Mustang.

Mustang glared at him, "Shut up Full Metal." He struggled to sit up in the hospital bed.

Ed sighed, and walked over to help, "I've never seen you in the hospital before Mr. Fuhrur. You're losing your touch," he arranged a pillow behind Mustang to help him sit up straight.

"It's not my fault that I had a heat stroke," Mustang said, "It was those damned fools at the office. They insisted upon me supervising the troops when I had already stated that I was leaving early."

"You could've said no." Ed pulled up a chair.

Mustang shrugged, "I suppose. Those morons wouldn't have taken it though."

Ed didn't reply. He had been slightly worried when he got a call that Mustang had been rushed to the hospital because of a heat stroke, but now that he was here, he had no doubt that the Fuhrur was fine.

However, age was catching up to his previous employer. Lines and creases had slowly begun to appear on his forehead and at the corners of his eyes. Gray hairs littered his once black head, and the letters Riza had been sending indicated that he was finding it more difficult to perform everyday tasks. Mustang was going on his late sixties, and the actions of his younger days were taking their toll. Mustang was getting old. He, of course, would never admit to himself, not for a while anyways. Ed had a sneaking suspicion that he himself would be quite similar. The late sixties weren't that far off, when he thought about it. And he had been subjected to far more strenuous activities than Mustang.

"Edward, stop staring. I feel like I'm being examined."

Ed grinned, "Already becoming an old grouch? Looks like hospital life doesn't agree with you too well."

Mustang looked out the window, "I know what you're thinking," he said, "I know that my life is coming to an end. I have to stop lying to myself and face the truth. I was always certain that my life would be shorter than most."

"Somehow, I have trouble believing that," Ed commented dryly, "You were never one to go out easily."

"True," Mustang admitted, "Riza would probably say the same thing."

There were a few moments of silence before Ed stood up, "I'll be off. Now that I'm sure you're not going to be dying anytime soon, I'll go say hi to Riza before I leave. It's Trish's birthday tomorrow and I would hate to miss it."

Mustang smiled, "I almost forgot. Six, right? Give my regards to her. Edwin as well. She wouldn't like to be left out."

"See you 'round," Ed said and left the room. Something nagged at the back of his mind, but he shook it off. Roy Mustang never went easily.

* * *

**Now, you must know that I was going to write a oneshot where Mustang dies and then I told myself, NO MORE DEPRESING ONESHOTS. THE SECOND GENRE IS HUMOR. BE HUMOROUS. You agree, non?**


	28. Who Am I? Finale Partie III

**Okay, so this is the finale of the Edwin MiniTrilogy. Dun-dun-duuun. So intense. Sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I was at a friend's house and completely devoid of any of my drabbles. I will update another two tonight. This one and Chapter 29. Maybe Chapter 30, if I have time. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and a quick apology to AliasAurora; I was on your profile and I saw your little thing about the difference between blond and blonde. On the bright side, I know the difference now, but it must be very annoying to read my drabbles when I'm using blond in the wrong context. I will go and change them, just for you (I love her writing; you should check it out too).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever.**

* * *

"Oh, oops. Sorry!"

I closed the door and slipped my boots off. Damn it all.

"Edwin?" Mom stood up, "Sarah, why did he call you Edwin?"

I put my hands up, "Let me explain…"

"Ed!" Mom called, and I groaned. Did she have to bring Dad into this as well?

Dad came in and Mom crossed her arms, "That boy who came called Sarah Edwin. Do you know anything about this?"

Dad shook his head, "No."

I gritted my teeth, "Everyone calls me that," I said quietly, "No big deal."

"Everyone?" Mom asked, "Why on earth would they call you Edwin?"

"Because I asked them to!" Mom and Dad were silent.

"What's wrong with your own name?"

I stared in complete shock at Dad, "My own name? I don't have a name!" I clenched my hands into fists, "Look at any official record. I'm a number! You two are so damn stubborn that you can't even give me a name! I had to give myself a name, at least until you pulled your act together and acted like responsible adults!"

I stalked past them, and Mom reached out to touch my shoulder, "Sarah…"

"No," I stopped halfway up the stairs, "I'm sick and tired of you two calling me those names. Unless you can make a compromise, don't talk to me!" I slammed my door loudly behind me, pushing back tears. It was so frustrating to have parents like them sometimes.

I could hear their voices downstairs and I paused to listen.

"She's right Edward. What kind of parents have we been, calling our child two different names just because we're stubborn?"

"But what would we call her? She's fifteen, and certainly not going to just go by another name we pick out."

"You're right."

"I'm sorry Winry."

"I'm not the person you should be apologizing to Ed." Their voices stopped, and I heard footsteps.

"Dear," Mom knocked on my door, "You probably heard the conversation downstairs. Both your father and I are very sorry about what we did. Sorry isn't really enough to sum up to a reasonably apology, but it's the best we can do. You are in no way obliged to forgive us, but we want you to know that, even though we couldn't agree on a name for you, we both love you very much. And, we've decided to let you choose your name. Good night."

I was surprised. Mom and Dad rarely ever figured things out that quickly. And not only that, but they weren't going to name me Trisha or Sarah. I got to choose. Of course I forgave them, the imbeciles. They may be adults, but they sometimes acted like children. Oh well. You can't choose your family.

Now, what to name myself? I smiled softly, "Edwin will probably do just fine."

* * *

**I know that the conversation between Ed and Winry was kind of short, but drabbles (or one shots) are SUPPOSED to be short. So, if you want, imagine a dramatic conversation between Ed and Winry concerning the name of their child. :+P**


	29. One O'Clock In The Morning

**OMIGOSH! I am SO sorry that my crappy computer accidentally made this not be saved when I thought I did, so I posted it completely un-edited. SO...SORRY. **

**Anyways, I don't really know if Al is acting a bit OOC in this or not, so, yeah. Let me know if he is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever.**

* * *

BANG! There was a loud knock on the door. Silence ensued after, and another loud, impatient knock came.

Ed rolled over, groaning loudly, "Win, go get that."

She sat up wearily, glancing at the clock, "It's one o'clock in the morning. Why don't you go get it?"

Another loud bang came from downstairs and Winry kicked Ed, "Hurry up, before whoever it is wakes the kids."

Mumbling to himself, Ed rolled out of bed, slipping on a pair of pants before leaving the room. It was raining outside; the pitter-patter of the raindrops on the roof echoed down the hall. Ed stumbled down the stairs and towards the front door. He wrenched it open, intending to send whoever it was on their way so he could get back to sleep.

"BROTHER!" A blond haired man flung himself at Ed, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Ed suppressed a yelp and pushed his soaked younger brother away from him.

"What the hell Al? I'm not wearing a shirt!"

"But it happened!" Al cried gleefully. He was dripping from head to toe, but a look of pure joy was plastered on his face.

"What happened?" Ed asked, exhausted already from Al's exhilaration, "And keep it down, or you'll wake the house."

"Our baby was born three hours ago. I'm a father Ed!"

Ed blinked, and a grin formed on his lips, "So you ran all the way here to tell me at one o'clock in the morning?"

"Of course! I just had to-." Ed's fist connected squarely with Al's gut and he doubled over.

"Brother!" he gasped, "What did you do that for?"

"COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED UNTIL THE MORNING YOU MORON?" Ed yelled, forgetting the time in his fury.

"Brother, shh," Al hushed, but he was too late.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Winry came down the stairs, "Oh. Hey Al."

"Hey Winry," Al responded, "Eliza had the baby."

"WHAT?" Winry shrieked, also forgetting herself, and came rushing down the stairs, "That's wonderful news!"

"Mama?" A tired little brunette appeared at the top of the stairs, "Mama, loud noises woke me up."

"Yeah, what's the racket about?" Edwin's blonde head popped out over Trisha's.

"You two are aunties!" Winry said, rushing over to take care of Trisha.

"Aun-tees?" the six year old asked.

"What? Al's kid was born? If that's all, I'm going back to bed." Edwin left, completely disinterested in the situation, more in favor of an extra ten minutes sleep.

Ed shook his head, "Sorry Al."

"Nah, it's okay. I was leaving anyways."

"So you woke us up to tell us that your child was born and then you're just going to leave?"

"I can't just leave Eliza."

"Whatever."

"What's the baby's name?" Winry asked, picking Trisha up.

Al stuffed his hands in his pocket "His name's Sam Hohenheim Elric."

* * *

**Haha, this one's going to be left on a permanent cliffhanger, so you can imagine Ed's reaction to that name. DRAMATACISM!**

**By the way, I know that these things are supposed to be strictly Ed/Win, but, you know...we all love Al.**


	30. Memories

**Maybe, just maybe, I can actually upload a chapter without some weird mishap going on (stupid computer)... **

**This is the second last chapter that I'm going to upload before I mark this fanfic as 'complete'. I know, we're all going to be sad that Xcetera's story is ending, but she is not going to torture her readers anymore with her laziness uploading. **

**I think this is a good chapter. I know some of the memories don't really match up with my previous drabbles, but that isn't really the point of the chapter. If that bothers anybody, you can complain about it in the comments section. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever.**

* * *

"_Edward, this is Winry. Winry, this is Edward." _

_The young girl beamed happily at Ed and he blushed, looking down and scuffing his foot on the ground. Sarah and Trisha laughed at the little boy's shyness and left them to play. _

_"What do you want to play?" Winry asked, sitting down on the grass. _

_"I don't wanna play with a girl," Ed sneered, turning his back to her. Winry was surprised at Ed's rudeness. Had she done something wrong? _

_She stood and reached forward to touch his shoulder, "I'm sorry." _

_Ed glanced back, "Whatcha sorry for?" _

_"I dunno. If I've done anything to make you angry, I'm sorry." _

_Ed sighed guiltily, "You got nothing to be sorry for," he muttered, "I'll play with you."_

* * *

"_GRANDMA!" Ed burst in through the door, panic stricken, with Al in tow. Winry looked up from her book. _

_"Ed, what's wrong?" she asked, immediately sensing something very bad. She could see that they were both on the verge of tears; something not common with the Elric brothers. _

_"It's-it's…" Ed couldn't get the words out, choking on his own sobs. _

_"Mom, she's…" Al tried. They were both inconsolable. _

_Winry was frozen to the spot, watching the two boys she had known for the majority of her life so far completely break down in front of her. _

_Pinako came rushing down the stairs, "Ed? Al?" _

_They had both sunk onto the floor, full out crying now. _

_The rest of the day happened in a blur. Ed and Al had come across their mother, who had collapsed on the floor of their kitchen. A doctor was called, and she was brought to the Rockbell home. Winry overheard the doctor talking to Pinako, about how Trisha had been harboring this for months, and that she wouldn't last much longer…_

* * *

_Winry laid a wet cloth across Ed's forehead. His fever was going down. That was one good thing at least. _

_It had been nearly a full twenty-four hours since the surgery and Ed hadn't woken up since. Winry worried; there was no reason to, but she did anyways. Not many people had two limbs attached in one surgery. It must have been tough on him. He was still weak from losing the limbs in the first place, but Ed had insisted. _

_Winry smiled slightly. Stubborn, as always. _

_She lifted the corner of the sheet, for maybe the tenth time, to look at his arm. The newly attached automail arm glinted in the late morning sunshine; the metal was brand new and almost seemed to glow. It was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship; Winry was extremely proud of it. Granted, Pinako had helped her with the fine details, but the large part of it had been built by her. _

_Ed would thank her for it one day._

* * *

_Having them home was like a dream. They had been home before this, but there was always a sense of urgency, a sense of always needing to be somewhere else that hung over the two of them. Now, it was gone. They relaxed, smiled, acted like everything was normal. And it was. _

_Al had been dreadfully skinny when he first came back and he slept for twelve hours a day. That had passed quickly, though, and now, it was like they had never left. Sometimes, Winry caught herself staring at one of the two brothers (usually Ed) for no reason other than the fact that she couldn't quite convince herself that they were home. For good. _

_Ed had handed in his State Alchemist certification, but he still kept in touch with the Colonel, who had been promoted to General. Occasionally, Ed would go out and try to find a job, but would come back unsuccessful, usually because he had to be escorted from the building. Winry didn't mind. She was just happy that every time he left the house, he always came back._

* * *

_Their honeymoon was short. _

_Ed had rented a fancy hotel room in Central for a week and they did whatever, whenever. The week consisted of late nights out, shopping (mostly for Winry) and other things under discretion. _

_It was a short honeymoon. But Winry had loved it anyways._

* * *

_Their first child was a disaster. She was born healthy and beautiful. The birth had gone very well and Winry couldn't have been happier. _

_"Isn't she gorgeous?" she asked Ed, letting him take the baby. Ed didn't say anything; it seemed he couldn't. _

_"What should we name her?" _

_"Trisha," Ed responded, staring down at his daughter. Winry frowned slightly. _

_Ed looked up, "What?" _

_"Oh, nothing," Winry fidgeted with the corner of her sheet, "It's just…I wanted to name her Sarah, that's all." _

_"Sarah? She's obviously a Trisha." _

_Winry bit her lip, "But, I really wanted to name her Sarah. I've always wanted to name my eldest daughter Sarah." _

_"And I've always wanted to name my eldest daughter Trisha." _

_They stared stubbornly at each other for a moment and then Winry shook her head, "No. Let's wait. This is too happy a moment to ruin with some of our bickering." _

_"Agreed." _

_But they never did. Even when it came down to the moment where they had to name her, they couldn't agree. So, she was given a number on her birth certificate. And slowly, each parent began to sink into a state of ignorance. They stopped arguing about it and simply settled with calling her the name they wanted to name her. _

_This didn't go over well with her, when she got older. She began to call herself Edwin, simply so that she had a name to go by. When Winry and Ed found out about this, they weren't pleased. They didn't understand why she didn't want the names they had given her. Edwin got extremely angry at them. _

_"Ed, we really should have thought about this more," Winry said when Edwin had stormed up to her room, "We're terrible parents." _

_"I second that," Ed said glumly, "She probably hates us." _

_"I would if I was her." They were silent for a moment. "Well, she can't go without a name forever," Winry pointed out. "No duh. But we just can't agree." _

_Winry nodded, "But, what if she chose her own name? Even if we agreed on one now, she's too old to have a brand new name given to her." _

_Secretly, though, when Edwin told them that she wanted to keep the name Edwin, they were both a little flattered._

* * *

_Their second daughter wasn't such a disaster. They named her Trisha Sarah, agreeing that Trisha Sarah sounded better than Sarah Trisha. _

* * *

"_Ed, you really should eat something," Winry persisted. _

_Ed shook his head, "I haven't been that hungry these past few days," he said, staring out the window. _

_Winry sighed and rolled up her sleeves, "Well, I'm making an apple pie and you're going to eat a slice, regardless of how hungry you are." _

_A smile tugged on Ed's lips. His hair, now more white than blond, was cut short. A pair of glasses sat on his worn face, and he was slow getting up from his chair. _

_"I'm going to go meet Edwin at the train station." _

_

* * *

__Winry watched him leave, a slight limp ailing his left leg. The automail leg had long been replaced with a simple fake leg, nothing fancy. He used to wear them when his leg was being worked on. The automail, however, had been very strenuous on his body. He was just coming up sixty-six. _

_His arm, well, his had to have nerve endings in it for it to work properly, was much simpler, and much lighter. Winry had worked hours making it have the least impact on him as possible. Soon, he would have to let go of his dignity and remove the automail arm as well. _

_Winry turned back to the pastry. He would like some pie when he got home._

* * *

An old woman stood in front of a gravestone. She stood very still, grasping a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Awkwardly, she leaned over and placed the bouquet in front of the grey stone. She then resumed staring at it, reading the inscription over and over again.

Presently, a young woman came around up the path and took a hold of the old woman's arm.

"Ready to go home Grandma?" she asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

The old woman looked at her, "You look a lot like your grandfather," she croaked, as old woman did sometimes, "Have I ever told you that?"

"Yes. Lots of times Grandma."

The old woman closed her eyes, "Let's go home," she whispered softly.

* * *

**Aw. Everybody feel sad for lonely Winry. Ed was gonna die anyways, so she should get over it pretty quick. Hopefully.**


	31. Epilogue: Memorial

**The last chapter everyone. THE LAST CHAPTER. The shortest one too. **

**I would like to take time to thank everyone who reviewed. Everytime I got a review, I was just happy that someone took the time to give a thoughtful comment about the chapter. I would like to thank Orange Singer, Juunshi, theretard5892, Kurisuta 1, Took-Baggins, Adelaide MacGregor, SoullessReaper, AliasAurora, ubergrif500, Shingmei, shut up and read or go away, S J Smith, Hanaki, Lila, Miss Woodford, Kurozu-Elric, rinah, and kurtle; the original reviewers while I was uploading this fanfic (some of them only reviewed once, but that still counts as one of the 'original reviewers'). I would also like to thank anybody else who reviews after this is offically complete. **

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned! I might write other things! (er...they would have to be short, otherwise they would never get finished).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own...ahh, you know the rest of it.**

* * *

_1899-1969_

_A brother, husband, father, uncle, grandfather, friend and shorty to us all:_

_Edward Elric, _

_the_

_Full Metal Alchemist_

* * *

**The End**

**-Xcetera**


End file.
